Entwined
by SleepyBard
Summary: A vignette of a moment in Edward and Jacob in the future. Established relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**: I'll admit it isn't one of my favourite works. Short, no warnings aside from established relationship and smut.

* * *

Phasing between his wolf form was no longer as effortless as it once had been, but that was expected, given the circumstances.

Edward tried, on occasion, to tell him in his soft, alluring voice that it was all okay. They both knew it wasn't but neither would give words to the feeling of helplessness.

It made sense on some level. Years drifted by them, just as emotionally riveting and pleasure stagnant as how Edward remembered them to pass, only now he had someone to share the monotony and occasional joy with.

Edward's greatest pleasure was just knowing that the next day, no matter how long away or short it felt when it came, would be spent with Jacob. It should frighten him, the thought of eternity spent with one being but it doesn't, at least not anymore.

It had been different, all those years ago with Bella. She had been the abrupt plunge into oblivion, a leap into unknown territory. She had been the first human in nearly 9 decades to make him feel something. Yet, as powerful and consuming as those emotions had been, they had only driven him to feel more like the beast he knew he was as he coped with insatiable bloodlust. Every moment was spent ignoring the small feelings within his mind urging him to grasp her body in his hands and tear her flesh apart, feast on her blood.

There was nothing like that with Jacob. In hindsight, Edward can recognize that that was most likely due to Jacob feeding his blood to Edward, an erotic sacrifice -- far more erotic than sacrificial -- that Jacob didn't mind in the least. It wasn't as though he would complain; helping his mate was an intrinsic instinct, inherent to his being part wolf. Edward was not ungrateful, rather, felt humbled and cherished with every sip of his beloved's life essence he tasted.

At times Edward would catch resentment flicker through the minds of his surrogate siblings, Jasper especially. In a way, they -- Carlisle and Esme included -- were envious that Edward no longer needed to hunt as his family did. Jacob's blood, miraculously enough, was enough to quench the thirst, leaving him satiated for days with merely a few minutes of feasting.

They both lounged, comfortable, in the other's embrace on their bed. The notes of London's busy traffic penetrated the walls but were easily ignored, so engrossed with each other were they.

Jacob ran his fingers through Edward's unruly hair, delighting in the soft sound of contentment that Edward emitted at the gentle gesture. He placed small, chaste kisses along the edge of Edward neck, up to his jaw then back down. His lips finally settled at his collarbone, scraping his teeth against the protruding bone. Edward's skin was far too hard for Jacob to ever successfully plunge his teeth into, as much as he longed to, so he had to settle on the small things he could do without breaking his teeth.

"You need to feed," he murmured against Edward's skin, knowing the pale vampire had heard him. His only answer was a grunt of acknowledgement.

Jacob pulled his mouth away and stilled his fingers, ignoring Edward's half hearted protest. He shifted to straddle his cold lover's body.

They both had shed their shirts hours ago, Jacob now wearing nothing but his tight boxers and Edward in nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants. Jacob suppressed a shiver as parts of his naked torso came in contact with Edward's freezing flesh.

"Come on. It's been four days already,' Jacob persisted. Edward lay with his head on the bed, his eyes closed and enjoying the feel on his warm mate's body pressed against his. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of having the warmth of his love's firm, sinewy body against his.

"Hmm," he offered, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist, settling his cool hands just above the band of his boxers. Compared to his own rigid fingers, Jacob's body, no matter how muscled it was, was still so soft beneath his hands.

"I will."

"I mean now."

"Yeah," Edward murmured. Jacob sighed in frustration at Edward's complacency. He knew Edward's eyes were now completely black and knew he needed to feed -- desperately. It was for that reason he marveled at Edward's control; usually, when his eyes were as dark as they were then, Jacob couldn't even walk around the apartment without Edward immediately pinning him down to the nearest surface, be it the wall, the floor, or even a table, then rut against him like a dog in heat before sinking his teeth into Jacob's fragile skin. As erotic as it was when Edward became so primal, it was still slightly disconcerting to have a ravenous vampire latched on to his throat.

"_Edward_," Jacob gasped in surprise as Edward pushed his cool hands under the band of Jacob's boxers, kneading the flesh of his buttocks, inadvertently causing Jacob to rub his groin against Edward's.

Jacob moaned in pleasure, all but collapsing against Edward's hard body as his arms gave out and he dropped his head onto his lover's chest. He flicked his tongue out and swiped at the pink nipple by his mouth, pleased to feel Edward's own groan of approval.

Jacob spread his legs wider, inviting Edward to rub his frigid fingers between his crack. He moaned loudly as one of Edward's fingers brushed over his puckered opening.

Without warning, Edward flipped them over. Jacob gasped as he was pressed into the mattress, Edward shamelessly rubbing his body against his.

"Oh _Gods_," Jacob gasped, tightening his new hold around Edward's waist and throwing his head back in a silent scream.

There was no way Edward could be expected to ignore the column of tan flesh newly exposed, and he didn't even try. With no hesitation, he dropped his head to the juncture of Jacob's neck and chest, latching his lips onto the skin.

It was a delicate procedure, the first bite. His mouth filled with venom, he had to be careful that he didn't accidentally hurt Jacob in the process of breaking the skin. Sometimes he wished he _did_ have the mythical fangs, at least that way it'd be easier to puncture Jacob's skin without completely tearing him apart. But as it were, Edward just wasn't made to keep his victims alive.

"Fuck!" he heard Jacob groan at a particularly rough nip. "Do it, Ed... God, just _do_ it!" Jacob moaned.

Edward didn't miss a beat, just closed his eyes tightly and bit down, hard.

Jacob's scream filled their apartment. Edward slipped his hand down to Jacob's now wilting erection and tugged, willing back the pleasure. Within minutes, the gentle swipes of his tongue on the wound soothed the pain and Jacob felt pleasure overtake his senses once again.

The feeling of Edward suckling blood from his neck (oftentimes other places too) was like no other. There was always that initial pain that came with his skin being ripped through, but Edward was almost gentle in the way he took his sustenance. Jacob knew to ascribe that to Edward's constant fear that he would someday irrevocably hurt Jacob. Jacob would be forever humbled by the care his vampire held for him.

Edward, in turn, was addicted to the taste filling his mouth. Human blood was _always_ better than animal blood, that much was obvious, but Jacob's in particular was especially enticing, the taste like liquid ambrosia on his tongue, invading his senses.

Not even Bella's blood had been like this, and after meeting her, Edward had never thought blood could taste any better. How wrong he was. He still harbored a fear that he would someday take too much and destroy his love.

It was almost painful to pull away from the flow of blood but Edward knew he was done. With a few last licks to close the wound, Edward pulled away.

He stared into the face of his beloved, who had his eyes clenched tightly closed, panting hard. After a few long moments, he finally opened his eyes, his dark browns gazing into Edward's now light golden ones.

Edward cast him a small smile, reveling in the sight of his breathless lover.

Said lover ran his hands up Edward's back, bringing them to finally tangle again in his thick hair for a moment before dragging his face down.

Their lips met as a simple brush of love, Edward's cold mouth pressing against Jacob's warm one. Small brushes against the other's lips contented the two for a few moments before Edward finally slipped his cool tongue into Jacob's supple mouth.

The two contented with relearning the same crevices and sweet flavors they'd already learned within the other's mouth, relishing in first deep, languid kisses before alternating with hard, bruising ones that succeeded in leaving Jacob breathless once more.

When Edward finally pulled away, he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him at the sight of Jacob's now bruised and kiss swollen lips.

"What're you smirking at?" Jacob asked playfully.

Edward chuckled, his sweet breath dazing Jacob for a second. "Nothing," he said at last.

"Yea right," Jacob countered. "I know that look. It's your 'I-just-kissed-you-silly-and-put-that-dazed-look-in-your-eyes' smirk." Edward laughed, the sound like low bells on Sunday morning.

"Is it so wrong that I like knowing you're mine?" he countered.

Jacob's eyes softened. "Naw…I know you get like that," he added muttering, "possessive bastard."

Edward simply grinned.

"I love you," he whispered reverently against Jacobs cheek, rubbing his against Jacob's gently.

Jacob's heart swelled at the declaration. "I love you too," he said, smiling against Edward's face.

* * *

**End**


End file.
